The invention relates to a pick-up and/or cutter cartridge for scanning and/or cutting information in a track of a disk-shaped record carrier, comprising a stylus holder which carries a stylus at one end and is attached to an omnidirectionally pivotal movable element at its other end, and two magnetic circuits, one for each of two mutually perpendicular directions of oscillation, which magnetic circuits each comprise at least one pole-piece, each of which co-operate with the pivotal element.
Such a pick-up is known from British Pat. No. 1,505,884. The known pick-up has the disadvantage that its output signal suffers some loss of high-frequency signal components.